


Penalty!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gang Tickling, M/M, Multi, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Prompto loses a game and ohhh how he pays for it. Those are the rules after all!





	Penalty!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 15/8/'18.  
> Prompt: “You can trust me, it’s alright. Just don’t trust him that’s all.”

“Ah come on!” Prompto dropped the card he just drew from the pile and he crossed his arms. Noctis in front of him already grabbed the marker eagerly and he smirked.

 “Yes Prompto. That’s your loss! You know what to do~” Prompto looked at Gladiolus and Ignis for help, but they only nodded to support Noctis’ claim and he sighed. Stupid card games. _Penalty_ card games. 

Being on the road with one another for so long they had learned to invent the craziest penalty games, a new one each evening. They were fun, of course, but winning the game was the best fun. Losing.. not so. 

Prompto glared at Noctis who had obviously predicted Prompto would lose this one, since it was Noct’s idea to make this time’s penalty a facial make-over. 

Which... had to be the payback for that one time when he assaulted the sleeping prince’s face with one of Cindy’s (in his defense unused- ) lipsticks during a brief stop at Hammerhead.

“Down,” Noctis commanded as he got up from his chair, walking over to the bed where Prompto was sitting. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Like this?” Noctis only shook his head and pushed him over so he was lying face-down on bed. Noctis then climbed on top of him, settled himself on his shoulders, holding him down tightly and he took the cap off the pen.

“Noooct. Be nice, okay? No dicks or something. I treasure my dignity,” Prompto said. Noctis laughed, and began to draw the first thing on Prompto’s cheek. Prompto tried to stay still, shivering at the feeling of the cold pen on his face.

“Don’t be scared Prompt. You can trust me, it’s alright. Just don’t trust him that’s all.” Prompto frowned but still tried to keep still.

“Wait... Who?” Facing the wall with Noct on top of him, he hadn’t noticed any movement from the others, but suddenly a certain weight appeared on the bed he was lying on, and he held his breath.

“Who- who’s there?!” he squeaked, turning his head, but Noctis simply grabbed his face and turned him back so he could continue he drawing.

“Oh, just me darling,” said Gladio in a low and charming voice, and Prompto’s eyes - around which Noctis was drawing circles - widened. 

“Gla- what are you - NO _WAHAHA_!” His hysteria was instant. But he had all good reason! Gladio, that bastaaard!

“Wohaha!” Noctis laughed, and he had to grab Prompto’s shoulders tightly and squeezed him tighter between his legs as to keep his balance.

“That’s a nice pair of chocobos there Prompt. Mind if I tickle them?” Prompto clenched the pillow tightly and howled. Not his chocobo socks! This was _not_ why he was wearing them!

“NOhoho- Glaha- _Gladio_! Heehehe!” he yelled as loud as he could.

“Oh so you _don’t_ mind?” Tickling sensations that were unable to handle spread all over his feet, and he gasped loudly when he felt how a strong leg was put over his legs and pinned his ankles tightly down onto the soft bed.

“IGNIHIis h-help! N-nohohoct let me goooo! Aaaaa!” Prompto cried. He tried to shake his head from side to side, and he felt how this caused to drag the pen all over his face, but still Noctis would grab his chin and persistently continue his art work. On his damn _nose_. 

“Stayyy still Prompto. It’s still your penalty,” he said calmly, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose.

“BUhuht G-Glahahadio! He’s -” His eyes felt like popping out when he felt how Gladio’s calloused, wiggling fingers began to push away the fabric of his precious chocobo-socks.

“What? I’m just making the penalty more... valid,” Gladio stated. Prompto trembled in anticipation when Gladiolus took a moment to calmly take off both socks. For a moment, all he could feel was Noctis’ pen that was now drawing shapes on his left cheek very close to his ear, sending chills down his spine. 

And then... away was the peace.

“NOohhhoho oh p-please no! Nohohooct stop hihihim!” A single tear managed to escape his eye, which Noctis simply wiped away so he could continue to draw on the twitchy skin of Prompto’s face. 

“This part too eh,” Gladio said melodiously. Prompto then noticed a specific sensation between all of the crazy scratches Gladio did on his bare soles with his short nails. He was _drawing_ on his feet as well! 

“GYAahaha you jeheheerk!” he roared. The scribbling of the pen began to feel even worse as Gladio appeared to be coloring one of his drawings. Just when Prompto wondered if the quiet Iggy was even still in the same room as they were, Ignis decided to comment, introduced by a loud and remarkable sigh.

“Guys, our neighbours in the room next to us are probably hearing e-ve-ry-thing. Tone down a little bit please,” he said. He sounded a little bit distracted and was probably browsing recipes on his phone, Prompto suspected.

“Alright then.” Just after Noctis finished to scribble something (a mustache?) right above his lips, he covered Prompto’s mouth and muffled the noises he was making.

“HMPHhh!” His stomach was aching from all the - now muffled - laughing he was doing. With both men pinning him down his body had nowhere to go, and Gladio was extremely persistent in tickling his feet with fingers _and_ pen so bad that it felt as if he was suffering from historical torture methods.

“Almost done up there princess? Can’t take that long ey?” Gladiolus asked Noctis impatiently as he carefully bent Prompto’s toes back and covered all of the skin underneath them with pen. Prompto had resorted to digging his teeth into the pillow, biting on it as more tears fell onto it.

“Aaalmost~” Noctis said. Prompto squirmed as Noctis scribbled something near his collarbone. It hardly tickled anymore, compared to what was happening down there where Gladio was busy. 

“Done,” Noctis said after he put a final dot there, and Prompto’s body felt like it was freed from its cage when Noctis finally jumped off him.

“YEH-” He lifted himself with his arms and was ready to follow suit, but his freedom was of short durance as Gladio enthusiastically jumped upwards and sat on his back as if he was a ridable horse.

“NOHhhoho- Glahaha-Gladio s-stahap!” Prompto laughed when Gladio began to wiggle his fingers up and down his ribcage. 

“Hey, you can’t leave this one unfinished Gladio,” Noctis said, and Prompto’s eyes widened when he felt how Noctis began to continue Gladio’s artwork on his feet. He banged his fist on the bed and shrieked.

“EEhehee Ihi-Ignihihis hehehelp!” Ignis finally sighed louldy again, and Prompto could hear how he got up from his place and walked towards them.

“You guys are such kids,” he sighed. Gladiolus looked back, but continued to tickle Prompto into hysterics. 

“Yeah? Well, help these kids out then. We need a hand.” Prompto thought seriously that Ignis was going to drag the two off him. Stop this nonsense. Save their neighbours’ sleep. But no. Ignis muttered something he couldn’t hear and then climbed onto the bed as well. Oh no. Not a third.

“Ignis noooo!” Prompto began to flail his arms more hysterically, but Gladio simply grabbed one of them and turned it onto his back. With his free hand he wiggled his fingers into his armpit. Ignis began to work around his lower back and his sides. He recognized his touch immediately, being very different from Gladio and Noctis. 

Nope, this wasn’t a first this was he was being tickled to death by his friends. But it was definitely a first that it was all three of them, at the same time, attacking him. Working together.

“Noctis, move.” Prompto could barely hear Ignis, but eventually the tickling moved all the way down to his thighs and the back of his knees while Gladio continued to take care of everything above his waistline. 

“MEhehercy! Guys!” he cried, and he could do nothing to resist when Gladiolus simply rolled him halfway over so he was on his side, of which the big guy took great advantage by attacking his now defenseless tummy. Prompto’s entire body jerked at the feeling of that, and he felt how he managed to give Noctis a well-deserved kick against his jaw.

“Owww!” Noctis whined. Prompto had hoped that would end it, but no. Prince Noctis was very angry. The scribbles of the pen on his feet that had felt more directed earlier were now everywhere, chaotic, more unbearable than ever, and Promptis yelled hysterically.

“Stopstopstop please!” he squeaked breathlessly. It took a while, but Noctis was the first to stop and he groaned as he sat back down in his seat, probably rubbing his painful jaw. Ha. Served him right. 

The other two men held on for some longer. Ignis was playing with Prompto’s legs as if he was a professional guitar hero, but he too finally ended his performance eventually and climbed off the bed. Prompto was now left with Gladio alone, but this did not change anything.

The bigger guy wrapped him in his arms, teased him with taunting words he could barely hear through his own laughter, but just the tone alone was enough to kill him. And his strength was enough to keep holding him down, even when the other two had left the battlefield.

“Whyyyhyhy!” Prompto whined when Gladio had picked up the pen and used it to scribble something around his belly button while his other huge hand clawed at the flesh of his side.

“I’m just a perfectionist Prompt. You’re a photographer, an artist yourself! Understand me now~” Gladiolus teased. 

“Almost midnight guys, I say we call it quits,” Noctis said, but it was obviously directed at Gladio. Prompto nodded hysterically.

“Hmm, alright. Fine then.” Gladio pulled his hands back and Prompto gaaasped for breath, thinking it was all over, but of course the jerk had to add a final, loud and very hellish raspberry.

“EEeheeee!” he squealed. That was the last that was heard of him as he was finally left alone on the bed, panting and wheezing. Noctis approached him with Prompto’s very own camera, and Prompto didn’t even protest when pictures were made. Now he had to see what they did to him too.

Oh and he did. His body happened to be decorated with the ugliest Moogles on his feet, a flower around his belly button, and his face was supposed to look like that of a chocobo. He knew it was going to take him an eternal shower to get all of the ink off properly.

Prompto whined when Noctis took back the camera with a smug smirk on his face, and the exhausted blond rolled on his back and covered his face.

“D-damn penalty.. I’m never playing this game agaaain~” he cried. Noctis laughed and patted his shoulder.

“Oh yes, tomorrow. Just.. don’t lose.” 


End file.
